Impulso
by Bella Scullw
Summary: Fue un impulso, no supo de donde nació...sólo contempló los grandes ojos de Risa Harada sin alcanzar a comprender la fascinación que despertaba en Dark...que despertaba en él.


**Disclaimer:** **applied. Está basado en el manga no en el anime, más concretamente en la escena del capítulo 18.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IMPULSO**

 **.**

 **.**

Era un impulso, y realmente no sabía de donde había nacido.

No se arrepentía y tampoco estaba avergonzado. Sus dedos apartaron suavemente el cabello de la menor de las Harada mientras un pensamiento le pasaba rápido por la mente justo cuando ella despertaba.

Un pensamiento sobre la delicadeza, la gracia y la belleza, y lo que había visto Daisuke en ella para despertar a Dark. ¿Qué era lo que hacía a Risa Harada tan especial para haber terminado el sueño de 40 años del legendario ladrón fantasma? ¿Y qué era lo que veía Dark en la chiquilla obsesiva y enamoradiza que le seguía infructuosamente?

Con el cielo oscuro, las olas rugiendo y el chillido de Wizz y Towa de fondo, Hiwatari miró a los grandes ojos de Risa sin comprender a la totalidad el misterio que encerraba.

Ella soltó un suave aspaviento tanto de sorpresa como de agotamiento, y él dejó resbalar sus dedos del mechón de cabello que había sujetado sin decir nada, impávido.

— ¿Eres tu…—ella era tan simple que él no podía dejar de mirarla —…quién me salvó?

Su voz era suave, anhelante…no había tomado en cuenta la intimidad del gesto y lo agradeció.

—…No —su respuesta fue igual de baja. Como siempre era Niwa el héroe de la historia.

Risa se irguió al instante, animada, sus mejillas coloreadas, y él supo lo que pensaba al instante.

—Entonces…podría ser…el único con el cabello negro…—murmuró excitada. La imagen de Dark apareció en la mente de ambos, y él se preguntó cómo podría verse tan feliz solo de pensar en el ladrón fantasma. Era como si ni siquiera se tomara el tiempo de analizar la extrañeza que portaba su amor platónico. Cuando él pensaba en Krad, una mezcla de repugnancia, dolor y tormento le invadían, todo al mismo tiempo, pero Niwa tomaba su coexistencia con Dark de la mejor forma posible, como si fuesen una sola alma que se había dividido y no un parasito que deseaba un cuerpo. Y era lo mismo con Harada Risa, para ella parecía que todo empezaba y terminaba en Dark.

¿Era un capricho? ¿Era un anhelo superficial? ¿O acaso el inicio de un enamoramiento real?

—No —no lamentaba intentar romper sus ilusiones, le estaba haciendo un favor. Dark ni siquiera era humano…así como tampoco lo era Krad. Si Harada viera al monstruo que habitaba en su interior comprendería que lo que sentía por Dark era un error, no había modo posible de que alguien conociera a su otro yo y tuviera algún pensamiento ideal y tonto.

Sin embargo, Harada apenas pareció prestarle atención, pensó en Niwa y lo que había sentido por la chiquilla antes de que la mayor de las Harada eclipsara a su hermana pequeña. Era tan extraño como todo se había resuelto, como Niwa y su otro yo se habían ligado a dos mujeres que a su vez eran una sola por haber nacido gemelas.

—El cabello era…— ¿Cómo podía haber confundido el cabello encendido de Niwa por el oscuro de Dark? ¿Acaso empezaba ya la cuenta hacia atrás? ¿El momento en que ambos se convertirían en uno si Niwa lo aceptaba? ¿O simplemente era que por un momento, en el borde de la inconsciencia, había reconocido que Dark y Daisuke compartían un mismo cuerpo?

Sin embargo, no pudo terminar de decirle nada, ni siquiera que la persona que la había salvado y a quién había rechazado y se había enamorado luego de su hermana mayor, era Niwa que a su vez era Dark.

Saehara llegó gritando, él se apartó y el tema quedó olvidado. En la playa, mirando el paisaje y pensando en lo que el destino les tenía preparado, escuchó a la guía de la eternidad agradeciéndole por haber sido creada y también expresando su deseo de seguir a los Niwa…como siempre había sido.

—Lo que es de Hikari siempre termina en manos de Niwa —contestó simplemente pensando en si llegaría el momento en que algo de los Niwa terminaría perteneciendo a los Hikari.

Su mirada se desvió brevemente hacia la menor de las Harada, y un por un larguísimo segundo experimentó el deseo de volver a acercarse a ella, de sujetar su cabello, de mirar sus ojos y encontrar en ellos lo que había atraído a Daisuke, lo que atraía a Dark…sería tan simple si solo entendiera…

Luego sacudió la cabeza y los siguió en silencio.

Los impulsos no traerían nada bueno, solo debía concentrarse en la destrucción de Dark.

* * *

 _Hi!_

 _Sin mucho que decir, amé el anime cuando lo vi, pero amé aún más el manga…una lástima que no esté terminado. Si alguien lo lee espero le guste y pueda brindarme su opinión._

 _Eso es todo._

 _Besos, Bella._


End file.
